First Street
First Street Players' Map The players enter from the left side of the map. They may choose to enter any of the available shops. What they don't know is that there's a secret door at the end of that long hall that seems to dead end, revealing Shop 6. There is also a hidden staircase in the bottom left corner of Shop 3 DM's Map This version has the names/types of all the shops for whatever the players might eventually choose to explore. Shop 1 - Alderman The former headquarters for the local government of the area. If adventurers enter this shop, they will see a couple of desks ransacked with piles of papers scattered about the floor. There are some smears of long-dried blood and one very distressing large streak from what appears to be a body dragged out the door. The most players would find here would be a little information on a few of the papers and a handful of expired office supplies. Ames Rarder Shop 2 - Milliner They make hats. The door is locked and the windows are dirty. Shop 3 - The Copper Hammer Inn The inn is a simple wooden shack, with unusually low ceilings. A motley of luck charms and talismans hangs from the ceiling. Accommodations consist of a single large room with wooden cots and straw mats near the hearth. Most of the straw shows some degree of rot. One wall is hung with a large tapestry, the one referred to by Nala the Lion Queen at the end of the hyena encounter. If they brush that tapestry aside, they will find the carved words "I dig my hole, you build a wall. One day that wall is gonna fall." When an adventurer reads those words allowed, the secret door will open with a small popping noise. The hidden door in the bottom left corner leads down to a cavern that leads to Schneewittchen and Die sieben Zwerge. Shop 4 - Apothecary The room is full of shelves that have been raided. Some hold broken bottles with long-evaporated potions. If players look very closely, they will find a few single-use potions. Shop 5 - Fell Monger A Fell Monger sells hides and animal parts relevant to making clothing. There is a price sign on the wall. Some items are on the shelf, where others have been knocked to the floor or stolen completely. If the adventurers wish to acquire any of the items, they'll have to roll for it. The higher the roll, the better they'll get. There are additional items to those described on the wooden sign. There is a separate, smaller counter desk solely devoted to dragon scales. Above, there is a sign advertising the dragon exchange rate, arranged by rarity. Only available on a nat20, and only the first column. Shop 6 - The Wheel of Opportunity and Mediocrity If players manage to find this hidden store, they enter The Wheel of Opportunity and Mediocrity. At first glance, it appears to be an ordinary (if oversized) spinning wheel leaning against the far wall. The wheel itself is rigid and unmoving, until adventurers pull forward on the spindle. Once they've done so, the wheel begins to spin rapidly. Players roll a d20 and are rewarded with one of The Wheel's Prizes. Some are really useful while others are not, and the items are listed in a random order at the beginning of entrance to the store. This wheel may reappear in some form or another in other parts of the kingdom.Category:Locations